a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for transferring an object between at least two locations with a gripper which grips the object at a handle element after it approaches the object with gripper elements.
b) Description of the Related Art
A device of the kind mentioned above is known from DE 195 42 646 A1.
In the fabrication of integrated circuits, the substrates to be machined are usually accommodated in transport pods or containers because of cleanroom requirements. Usually, specially constructed grippers are used for mechanical transfer of the transport containers, wherein corresponding handle elements are provided for these grippers in the cover region of the containers.
Thus it is known from DE 195 42 646 A1 to charge a loading and unloading station for a semiconductor machining device from, a storage. A vertically and horizontally movable gripper which is fastened by an extension arm to a horizontal drive is provided for transferring the transport containers which are provided with a handle element in the cover region. The horizontal drive in turn communicates with an elevator for the vertical movement. After a transport container has been gripped, it is transported horizontally out of the storage compartment into an open space and is subsequently transported vertically until reaching a plane in which a transfer is to be carried out.
In a transfer of the type mentioned above, it is particularly important that the firm holding required for quick transport does not cause increased particle generation through friction. Since the transport containers differ within determined tolerances with respect to their size, especially with respect to height, it must be ensured that no deformation or even destruction occurs as the gripper approaches the transport container.